


I can feel his breath

by HeavyDirtySoulIsHoldingOnToYou



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyDirtySoulIsHoldingOnToYou/pseuds/HeavyDirtySoulIsHoldingOnToYou
Summary: "Oh that's right. You're too weak, too pathetic to face me. But guess what Tyler?"He once again paused before continuing to speak."I'm not going anywhere."





	

Shadows were crawling closer and closer to the bed where Tyler was hiding underneath his blanket with his eyes squeezed tightly shut. Every time he opened his eyes he was sure he could see movement in the shadows and he felt like he was being stared at and that was why he had hidden his head underneath the blanket, trying to hide away from the eyes.

 _'Nothing is there, nothing is there, nothing is there.'_ He chanted to himself before opening his eyes and lifting the blanket away from his face to look out into his bedroom.

Red eyes were peering back at him from the darkness of his room. Tyler pulled the blanket back over his head as fast as he could while whimpering softly to himself.

"He's not really there, he's a figment of my imagination. Blurryface is not really here." He whispered to himself.

Blurry laughed, **"I'm not real, Tyler? Then why are you hiding away then?"**

Blurry paused as though he was waiting for an answer before he began to speak again.

**"Oh that's right. You're too weak, too pathetic to face me. But guess what Tyler?"**

He once again paused before continuing to speak.

" **I'm not going anywhere."**

He sounded like he behind Tyler and he was so much closer, it felt like he was whispering in his ear. He could feel the breath of Blurry against the back of his neck and Tyler curled up into a ball covering his ears with his hands.

 **"I'm part of you Tyler. You need me, and you know that. Unless you think you don't need me?"**

Tyler opened his mouth to tell Blurry that he didn't need him but nothing came out.

 **"That's what I thought."** Tyler could picture the smirk that was crossing Blurry's lips as he chuckled and that infuriated him. 

"I don't need you." Tyler whispered and he listened as Blurry's laugh was silenced.

 **"What did you say to me?"** Blurry hissed.

"I don't need you." Tyler repeated louder this time and he was proud to say his voice didn't shake too much. "I don't need you and I never have!" 

Tyler pushed himself into a sitting position and the blanket that had been covering his face pooled down to his waist. 

When he sat up and saw the light of the sun through his window Tyler smiled. 

"I'm strong and I don't need you." He whispered to himself as he watched the sun rise higher into the sky and saw the shadow begin to make their retreat. 

When Tyler turned to look where Blurry was standing minutes ago there was no one there.

* * *

**Hi thanks for reading**


End file.
